Constelações
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Ainda que no País do Vento não existam nuvens, nós sempre teremos as estrelas [Shika x Temari]


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia não me pertencem caso contrario, eu daria um fim nessa enrolação e montaria todos os casais xd_

_"Ainda que no Pais do Vento não existam nuvens, nós sempre teremos as estrelas Shika x Temari "_

**_CONSTELAÇÕES_**

**Tic-tac**.

Viro-me de lado.

**Tic-tac.**

Suspiro, irritada.

**Tic-tac.**

Oh, diabos, será que esse maldito relógio não vai me deixar dormir?

**Crash!**

Olho o que restou do despertador - o quinto quebrado só neste mês – e aceito o fato de que serei obrigada a ouvir a reclamação sem fim do chato do Kankurou novamente.

Maldição.

Vou ter que comprar um despertador novo, mas tudo bem... Afinal, essa coisa barulhenta não tem utilidade alguma se não consigo dormir, não é? E se não quiser ganhar olheiras piores que as do Gaara, é melhor que eu tente dormir novamente.

Cinco minutos...

Vinte minutos...

Uma hora.

Ok... A culpa não era do despertador. Talvez eu tenha comido demais – da próxima vez acho melhor comer duas porções de lamen ao invés de três. Ou talvez eu esteja ansiosa por causa daquela **_carta._**

Ouço uma voz debochada na minha mente, ironizando o fato de uma simples correspondência me tirar o sono.

Eu faria qualquer pessoa engolir cada palavra dessa provocação, mas como fazer isso comigo mesma? Neste momento, não precisava ter que lidar com meu próprio sarcasmo.

Giro os olhos, inconformada, desistindo de brigar com a insônia e decidindo tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Entretanto, como tudo parece dar errado nesta noite, ao abrir a porta da sacada meu quarto é invadido por uma lufada de vento que espalha todos os papéis da minha escrivaninha - relatórios, anotações, tarefas pendentes... E o motivo da minha insônia.

Pego a carta e vislumbro de relance minha imagem no espelho: vejo as curvas bem marcadas do meu corpo através do tecido semitransparente do penhoar... Nunca me preocupei com peso, mas imagino como seria se perdesse um quilo ou dois.. - mas uma ninja não pode viver de mato.

Meu cabelo claro está solto, os fios dourados completamente desalinhados... Sinto uma veia saltar em minha testa ao imaginar como eles ficariam se alisados..

Epa! Mais magra, de cabelo liso?

Essa insônia deve estar matando meus neurônios! Encerro essa minha crise inoportuna de futilidade ao notar que se isso continuasse, eu acabaria por me transformar numa versão Sabaku daquela Banshee esquelética de Konoha.

Oh, droga! Será que existe alguma mulher no mundo que está satisfeita com sua própria aparência? Esse sim, pode ser considerado o **_eterno_** conflito feminino!

Sob as estrelas, abro novamente a carta para reler o texto que me deixou tão indócil. Nela, Shikamaru diz que chegará amanhã, pedindo que eu deixe de ser problemática e acalme os ânimos dos meus irmãos.

Lágrimas de felicidade umedecem meus olhos ao reler o trecho que diz que mesmo que no País do Vento não existam nuvens, nós sempre teremos as_ **estrelas,**_ assegurando que nunca teríamos mais que enfrentar uma longa **_separação_.**

Meus orbes azuis focam a constelação de cisne no céu infinito, esperando que em algum lugar, um par de olhos negros esteja fazendo o mesmo, sentindo que não sou mais um patinho feio.

E numa nova aliança, Nara Shikamaru e eu; Nara Temari, poderemos observar juntos as estrelas.

**_oOoOoOo_**

_Ola! Aqui estou eu de novo! _

_E desta vez com minha primeira oneshot Shika x Temari, para o desafio relâmpago do Mundo dos fics._

_Infelizmente havia uma limitação de 500 palavras ou certamente esta oneshot chegaria a mil tranquilamente, vou ter que compensar na próxima XD._

_As exigências do desafio dessa semana foram:_

1. Apenas narração. **Sem diálogos.** Primeira pessoa.

2. **Palavras obrigatórias** – Separação, estrelas, carta, eterno

Nada muito complicado não é? A NaruL está adorável, deve ter ganho uma cobaia nova para torturar XD.

_Não podia deixar de agradecer a Bella pelo beta e revisão, vou ter q acabar registrando a fada como minha revisora oficial, e à Narul por me agüentar no gtalk._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
